sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Pictures Television
Sony Pictures Television Inc. (SPT) is an American television production/distribution studio that operates internationally and is part of the Sony Pictures Entertainmentunit of Japanese conglomerate Sony. It is based in Culver City, California. Like Wheel of Fortune & Jeopardy (2002) of Season 19 & Season 20 Present Background In addition to the Sony Pictures Entertainment film library, SPT owns and distributes shows from Tandem Productions, ELP Communications, TeleVentures, Merv Griffin Enterprises, Four D Productions, Barris Industries, Barry & Enright Productions, Stewart Television, and 2waytraffic. It is a joint owner of Game Show Network with DirecTV, owns the Crackle digital service, and jointly owns the rights to most of the post-1947 Bob Hope film library with FremantleMedia. SPT owns production or distribution rights in many comedies and dramas spanning over six decades, including titles like I Dream of Jeannie, Bewitched, Gidget, The Monkees, the 1959 Dennis the Menace series, Who's the Boss?, Married... with Children, Designing Women, Seinfeld, The King of Queens, Community, Rules of Engagement, Breaking Bad and The Blacklist. The company also produces Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!, the two longest-running and highest-rated game shows in syndication; two daytime talk shows, The Dr. Oz Show and The Queen Latifah Show; the reality shows Shark Tank and The Sing-Off; and two long-running soap operas, NBC's Days of Our Lives and CBS's The Young and the Restless. In 2009, SPT collaborated with Jeff Arnold (founder of WebMD) and Dr. Mehmet Oz on Sharecare, an online platform where users have their health and wellness-related questions answered by industry experts and such institutions as AARP, the American Cancer Society, the American Heart Association, the American Red Cross, the Cleveland Clinic and Johns Hopkins University. Additional co-founders in Sharecare include Harpo Productions, Discovery Communications, and HSW International. As of 2015, it's the world's largest television production company measured by library and revenue (along with Warner Bros. Television). History SPT's history goes back to 1947, when Pioneer Telefilms was founded by Ralph Cohn, whose father Jack and uncle Harry co-founded Columbia Pictures. Pioneer was bought by Columbia and renamed Screen Gems in 1948, reincorporated as Columbia Pictures Television on May 6, 1974, and merged with sister studio TriStar Television (formed in 1986 and relaunched in 1991) to form Columbia TriStar Television on February 21, 1994. The present name was given to reflect the Sony brand on September 16, 2002. On November 24, 2004, Sony Pictures Television International formed a joint venture called Huaso with Hua Long Film Digital Production Co., Ltd. of the China Film Group in Beijing. From 2005 to 2006, SPT was the distributor of MGM's TV and film library, due in part to the Sony-led consortium's purchase of MGM. In 2006, SPT joined forces with Program Partners to handle ad-sales and distribution rights to foreign television series in the U.S., mostly shows produced in Canada. The same year, SPT signed Embassy Row a 3-year deal with for new game shows, game show revivals, and scripted and non-scripted series. In Summer 2007, SPT introduced The Minisode Network, a digital channel for MySpace airing shows from the 1960s to early 2000s from four to five minutes. In Winter 2007, The Minisode Network was also added to a few more sites like AOL TV, YouTube, and its sister site Crackle. On March 27, 2008, SPT International acquired a minority stake in the new production company Gogglebox Entertainment, a production company founded by two former Lion Television executives, Matt Steiner and Adam Wood. On June 4, 2008, SPT bought Hilversum, Netherlands-based production company 2waytraffic, international holders of the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? franchise. On January 14, 2009, SPT acquired Embassy Row, a television and digital production company by British television producer Michael Davies. Fourteen days later, SPTI acquired a 50% stake in Colombian independent TV production company Teleset. Three months later on April 1, Sony Pictures Entertainment consolidated its US and international television divisions into one roof. Sony Pictures Television International now operates in-name-only. On June 23, 2011, SPT formed Victory Television, a London-based television production company jointly owned by Victoria Ashbourne, SPT's senior vice president of creative development for international production. (Not to be confused with Jim Victory Television, a defunct syndication company previously owned by MTM Enterprises.) On September 25, 2011, Andrea Wong was tapped to head the international television production division of Sony Pictures Television to oversee all international businesses for the studio. On January 19, 2012, SPT acquired Dolphin Broadcast Services Ltd. and merged it into its existing UK networks business. SPT also took a majority stake in Dolphin's advertising sales business. On March 1, 2012, SPT acquired a majority stake in UK independent production company Silver River Productions. On May 31, SPT launched Sony Movie Channel and AXN in Canada in partnership with Hollywood Suite. Two of Hollywood Suite's networks: Hollywood Festival re-launched as Sony Movie Channel and Hollywood Storm as AXN Movies on September 4, 2012. On August 23, 2012, SPT acquired a majority stake in Left Bank Pictures, a UK production company founded by Andy Harries, Francis Hopkinson, and Marigo Kehoe. On August 22, 2013, Sony Pictures Television acquired a majority stake in Simon Andrae's new production company Scarlet Media. However, two months later, Andrae dropped his plans for Scarlet and was tapped to become executive vice-president of alternative entertainment for Fox. On December 16, 2013, Tuvalu Media joined forces with financing firm Karmign and acquired SPT's 60% stakes to regain independence. SPT acquired 60% in Tuvalu in 2008. On January 15, 2014, former BBC entertainment commissioner Karl Warner teamed up with SPT to launch Electric Ray, which will collaborate with SPT in the U.S. and abroad on development for entertainment and informative programming. All of Electric Ray's programming will be exported by SPT. The company's name comes from the nickname for Warner's father, who was an electrician. On March 20, 2014, SPT joined forces with execs Kieran Doherty and Matt Worthy to form Stellify Media. The new venture will be based in Northern Ireland. Just like Electric Ray, Stellify Media will collaborate with SPT's other production companies and UK shows and formats will be exported by SPT's distribution arm. On June 26, 2014, SPT announced to acquire CSC Media Group including 16 of its cable channels. The deal closed on August 15, 2014. On December 1, 2014, SPT acquired Australian drama production company, Playmaker Media. On July 26, 2014, Liberty Global announced that it had put Film1 up for sale. Liberty Global agreed to sell Film1 to Sony Pictures Television on March 27, 2015. The sale was completed on July 21, 2015. On May 28, 2015, TriStar Television was re-launched as a boutique production label for Sony Pictures Television. The revived studio will be ran by Suzanne Patmore-Gibbs after being in-name-only for 15 years. The first new series will be The Good Girls Revolt and is set to be piloted for Amazon. On September 28, 2015, Steve Mosko was promoted to chairman of SPT. He held the position as president of the television studio since 2000 when it was known as Columbia TriStar Television. Television channels These are the channels owned and operated and jointly operated by Sony Pictures Television. For channels owned under CSC Media Group, see CSC Media Group. For channels owned under Film1, see Film1. * GSN (58%): Launched on December 1, 1994. Jointly owned by AT&T through WarnerMedia (42%).55 * Sony Entertainment Television: Launched on September 30, 1995. * AXN: Launched on May 22, 1997. * Animax: Launched on May 20, 1998 * Sony Movie Channel: Launched on October 1, 2010. Also operates in the United Kingdom (formerly Movies4Men 2) and Ireland. * GetTV: A movie-focused digital multicast network to air classic films by Sony Pictures, that was scheduled to launch in Fall 2013.56 It was later launched on February 3, 2014. * Movies4Men: The network was launched on February 1, 2006 by Dolphin Broadcast Services Ltd. Acquired by SPT on January 19, 2012. * Cine Sony Television: A US/Spanish language network launched in August 2012.57 * TruTV (UK and Ireland) (acquired from Turner Broadcasting System Europe on February 16, 2017) * Viasat 3 and Viasat 6 (acquired from Modern Times Group) Sony Pictures Television Formerly known as Screen Gems (1948–1974), Columbia Pictures Television (1974–2001), and Columbia TriStar Television (1994–2002). TriStar Television Sony Pictures Television International Formerly known as Columbia Pictures International Television and Columbia TriStar International Television (1992–2002). TOY Productions Spelling-Goldberg Productions Rastar Television * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1982–1986) * Blue Thunder (1984) (co-production with Public Arts and Columbia Pictures Television) * Nothing in Common (1987) (co-production with TriStar Television) * The Hollywood Game (1992) (co-production with CBS Entertainment Productions and Pasetta Productions) Merv Griffin Enterprises Formerly known as Merv Griffin Productions until 1984. Danny Arnold Productions * Barney Miller (1975–1982, produced by Four D Productions) * Fish (1977–1978, produced by the Mimus Corporation) * A.E.S. Hudson Street (1978, produced by the Triseme Corporation) * Joe Bash (1986, produced by Tetagram Ltd.) Guber-Peters Television New World Television (Note: Denotes (*) produced by TriStar Television in 1991) Jack Barry Productions/Barry & Enright Productions * The Joker's Wild (1972–1975, 1977–1986, 1990–1991) (In association with Kline & Friends, Inc. (1990–1991)) * The Honeymoon Game (1970 unsold pilot) (In association with Metromedia Producers Corporation) * Juvenile Jury (1970–1971) * The Reel Game (1971) (in association with Four Star International and ABC) * Make the Scene (1972 unsold pilot) * Hollywood's Talking (1973) * Countdown (1974 unsold pilot) * Blank Check (1975) * People Are Funny (1975 unsold pilot) (in association with Jim Victory Television) * Hollywood Connection (1977–1978) (in association with Golden West Broadcasters) * We've Got Your Number (1975 unsold pilot) * Double Cross (1975 game show unsold pilot) * Break the Bank (1976–1977) (served as both network and syndication) * Way Out Games (1976–1977) (In association with MGM Television; currently owned by Warner Bros. Television) * Tic-Tac-Dough (1978–1986 only) * People Watchers (1970s unsold pilot) (In association with Corinthian Broadcasting Corporation) * Decisions, Decisions (1979? unsold pilot) * Joker, Joker, Joker (1979–1981) (Children's edition of The Joker's Wild) * Play the Percentages (1980) * The Bert Convy Show (1980) * Bullseye (1980–1982) * Hot Potato (1984) * All About Us (1985) (daily magazine show hosted by Ron Hendren; part of the INDAY package distributed by LBS Communications) * Bumper Stumpers (1987–1990) (In association with the Global Television Network, Wink Martindale Enterprises, and the USA Network) * Chain Letters (1987–1990) (In association with Tyne Tees Television and Action Time) * Juvenile Jury (1983–1984 and 1989–1991) * All About the Opposite Sex (1990) * Hold Everything! (1990) Stewart Television * Eye Guess (1966–1969) * The Face Is Familiar (1966) * Personality (1967–1969) * You're Putting Me On (1969) * Three on a Match (1971–1974) * Pyramid :: The $10,000 Pyramid (1973–1976) :: The $20,000 Pyramid (1976–1980) :: The $25,000 Pyramid (1974–1979) (currently owned by CBS Television Distribution) :: The $50,000 Pyramid (1981) :: The (New) $25,000 Pyramid (1982–1988) :: The $100,000 Pyramid (1985–1988) (originally distributed by 20th Century Fox Television) :: The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) * Jackpot! (1974–1975, 1985–1988, 1989–1990) * Winning Streak (1974–1975) * Blankety Blanks (1975) * Shoot for the Stars (1977) * Pass the Buck (1978) * The Love Experts (1978–1979) (currently owned by CBS Television Distribution) * Chain Reaction (1980, 1986–1991) * Go (1983–1984) * Double Talk (1986; revival of Shoot for the Stars) Sony Wonder Television Most of the Sony Wonder television library is currently owned by Studio100 Media/m4e. Adelaide Productions Note: Adelaide serves as copyright holder and producer of the following shows, but bears the logo of the respective SPE branch. 2waytraffic * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK game show) (1998–2014; produced until 2010) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (U.S. game show) (1999–present) (co-production with Valleycrest Productions; distributed by Disney–ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution) * Winning Lines (1999–2004) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Canadian Edition (2000) (co-production with CTV, Valleycrest Productions, and Buena Vista Television) * The People Versus (2000–2002) * Brainiest (2001–2002) * Grand Slam (2003) * You Are What You Eat (2004–2007, 2009) * That's the Question (U.S. game show) (2006–2007) (co-production with Scott Sternberg Productions) * Take It or Leave It (2006–2008) (co-production with Intellygents) * That's the Question (UK game show) (2007) (co-production with Intellygents) * Last One Standing (2007–2008) * All-Star Mr. & Mrs. (2008–2010) * Pyramid (Australian game show) (2009–2014) Embassy Row Formerly known as Diplomatic until 2005. * 2 Minute Drill (2000–2001) * Smush (2001) (in association with Greengrass Productions, Jellyvision and USA) * Boy Meets Grill (2002–present) * Pepsi’s Play for a Billion (2003–2004) (in association with the Pepsi Company) * Studio 7 (2004) (in association with Monkey Entertainment) * My Kind of Town (2005; in association with Monkey Kingdom) * Chain Reaction (2006–2007; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) * Fast Cars & Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race (2007) * Grand Slam (2007; in association with Monkey Kingdom, Sony Pictures Television, and GSN) * The World Series of Pop Culture (2006–2007; in association with VH1) * Power of 10 (2007–2008; in association with Sony Pictures Television) * The Newlywed Game (2009–2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) * Make My Day (2009; in association with Monkey Kingdom, Sony Pictures Television, and TV Land Originals) * Watch What Happens: Live (2009–present) * Hidden Agenda (2010; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) * The Glee Project (2011–2012) * Talking Dead (2011–present) * Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee (2012–present; in association with Sony Pictures Television) * Kathy (2012–2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television, Donut Run, and Bravo Originals) * The American Bible Challenge (2012–2014; in association with Sony Pictures Television, Relativity Television, and GSN Originals) * The Substitute (2011; in association with MTV Production Development) * The Pyramid (2012; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN Originals) * The Job (2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television) * Crowd Rules (2013) * Cutthroat Kitchen (2013–present) * Talking Bad (2013) * Fashion Queens (2013–2015; co-produced by True Entertainment and Bravo Originals) * Beat Bobby Flay (2013/2014–present; co produced by Rock Shrimp Productions) * Street Art Throwdown (2015; co-produced by Ugly Pretty Productions) * Garbage Time with Katie Nolan (2015–2017) * Bianca (2015–present; co-produced by Lucky Gal Productions) * The Grace Helbig Show (2015) * Recipe for Deception (2016; in association with Realizer Productions) * Good Morning Football (2016-present) * Comedy Knockout (2016–present; in association with truTV and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Bravo's Play by Play (2018–present) * Unapologetic with Aisha Tyler (2018–present) * Below the Belt (2018–present) Victory Television * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (UK game show) (1998–2014; produced from 2011–2014) * The Exit List (2012) (co-production with Gogglebox Entertainment) * 5 Minutes to a Fortune (2013) * Tough Young Teachers (2014) * Draw It! (2014) Silver River Productions * Pulling (2006–2009) * The Supersizers... (2008–2009) * Grow Your Own Drugs (2009–2010) Stellify Media Can't Touch This (2016) Can't Touch This is a BBC One physical game show hosted by Zoë Ball and Ashley Banjo, with voice-over provided by Sue Perkins. If a contestant touches a prize they win the prize.3 Goodbye House (2017) Goodbye House is a property show on RTÉ One in which siblings must compete to find the perfect 'down-sized' home for their parents.4 Don't Say It... Bring It! (2017) Don't Say It... Bring It! is a game show on Dave that involved contestants having to physically find the answers to questions and bring them back to host Jason Byrne in order to win money.5 In Solitary: The Anti-Social Experiment (2017) In Solitary: The Anti-Social Experiment is a Channel 5 entertainment format that tests whether or not three members of the public can withstand being in solitary confinement for up to 5 days. George Lamb hosts and also participates.6 Space Truckers (2017) Space Truckers is a BBC One Northern Ireland formatted-documentary about Ryan Milligan, an Ardglass trucker and astrophysicist, who is tasked with transporting a supercomputer for the LOFAR space telescope from The Netherlands to Ireland.7 Blind Date (2017–2018) A revival of the classic UK dating show that aired on Channel 5, hosted by Paul O'Grady and voiced over by Melanie Sykes. This was co-produced with So Television.8 Blind Date Ireland (2017) Stellify Media also produced an Irish version of the hit show, hosted by IFTA Award winning comedian Al Porter that aired on TV3 in 2017. This was co-produced with Al's company Pink Tie Productions.9 Beauty Queen & Single (2017–2018) Beauty Queen & Single is a dating format on BBC One Northern Ireland where 6 beauty queens go on a series of dates with no make-up to see if they can make a connection that is more than skin deep. Show stars Orlaith McAllister, Gemma Garrett, Ashleigh Coyle, Rebecca Maguire, Amira Graham and Karen Montague.10 Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2018) To commemorate the 20th anniversary of the game show, a week of special episodes aired on ITV, with Jeremy Clarkson as host.11 The revival received mostly positive reviews from critics and fans, and, as well as high viewing figures, led to ITV renewing the show for another series with Clarkson returning as host. It will air for ten episodes starting 1 January 2019.12 A Taste of Home (2018) A Taste of Home is a BBC One Northern Ireland cookery format in which exotic international dishes are prepared for local guests. This was co-produced with Afro-Mic Productions.13 Gino's Win Your Wish List (2018) Gino's Win Your Wish List is a Channel 5 game show hosted by Gino D'Acampo, in which families answer questions to win prizes from their wish list.14 Celebs In Solitary (2018) Celebs In Solitary is a celebrity edition of In Solitary: The Anti-Social Experiment on Channel 5, in which Anthea Turner, Professor Green, Eddie Hall, and Shazia Mirza attempt to spend five days in solitary confinement. Presented by George Lamb.15 Parents' Evening (2018) Parents' Evening is a BBC One Northern Ireland documentary series that goes inside the most important night of the high school calendar - the parent-teacher meeting.16 Hot Right Now (2018) Hot Right Now is a BBC One Northern Ireland topical talk show, in which Vinny Hurrell is joined by Gemma Garrett, Orlaith McAllister, Rebecca Maguire and Ashleigh Coyle as they take to the road to explore the unique quirks of Northern Ireland. They then discuss how they get on back in studio as the team review their adventures in a way only they can.17 Flinch Flinch is an upcoming physical gameshow for Netflix.18 The show is to be hosted by Seann Walsh, Lloyd Griffith, and Desiree Burch.19 References # ^''' # '''^ US Copyright Office Registration No PAu000583586 1983-11-02 Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Columbia TriStar Category:Television Distributors